


either.or

by isilya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Conduit Fic, Drugged Sex, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isilya/pseuds/isilya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly competition for a girl was supposed to be just that–competition. And competitions had winners and losers, which meant that generally, one guy got to kiss the girl, and the other guy got to be pissed off and sulk for a couple of weeks. But this was the Pegasus galaxy, and it seemed that Pegasus galaxy girls didn’t play by Earth rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	either.or

Friendly competition for a girl was supposed to be just that–competition. And competitions had winners and losers, which meant that generally, one guy got to kiss the girl, and the other guy got to be pissed off and sulk for a couple of weeks. But this was the Pegasus galaxy, and it seemed that Pegasus galaxy girls didn’t play by Earth rules.

To be perfectly fucking honest, Sheppard couldn’t believe that McKay was still even in the room. He’d have bet three dessert rations and a Twinkie that McKay would have bugged the fuck out after realising the Menalaueans had spiked their drinks. He would have added a pack of cigarettes (hoarded, but not smoked by him, highly desirable barter item) that McKay would have run off after the girl made it clear she was equally interested in both of them–equally interested and _easy_.

Sheppard was surprised that McKay had stuck around, that McKay had taken his turn kissing the girl too, that McKay was obviously high out of his brain and hadn’t yelled for Carson to come and analyse the beverage. Sheppard certainly wasn’t going to be the one to up and leave. There was a lot to be said for a lapful of clinging, flexible blonde. Sheppard jerked as she wriggled one of her tiny hands inside his pants. She slid her fingers briefly through the hair on his stomach before diving lower. 

“Hey,” he said thickly, trying to forcibly clear his mind. She turned her face up to him for a kiss, lips parted and wet. He opened his mouth for her and she slid her soft little tongue straight in.

He felt the brush of McKay moving the girl and opened his eyes to see McKay’s big hands wrapped around her waist. McKay picked her up, lifted her and gently settled her on the bed. Sheppard leaned back in his chair and tried to settle his breathing.

“What do you want?” McKay asked. His hands moved to the girl’s thighs. At his touch, they parted easily. McKay and the girl looked at each other. Even from where he was sitting, Sheppard could see how blown McKay’s pupils were, wide black circles with only the narrowest rim of blue. The girl brought one of McKay’s hands to her mouth and sucked on his fingers. “Jesus,” McKay said. He pulled his hands free–Sheppard could see them shaking–and pushed up the skirt of her dress. 

Sheppard groaned; she wasn’t wearing any underwear. McKay seemed to hesitate for a second, then glanced over at Sheppard.

“What do you want?” McKay asked again, voice breaking a litte. Sheppard realised that McKay was talking to him. He didn’t know how to answer–he didn’t think he could do this if he had to talk. McKay sighed a little. “Sheppard?” McKay was looking and looking at him and he didn’t know if he could do this. 

He gripped the arms of his chair and shook his head a little. He wanted to stay–the drugs had twined themselves through his system and all he wanted to do was bury himself inside the girl waiting on the bed. He wanted to ask McKay to leave, to let him have the girl all to himself. He wanted to avoid the scrutiny of McKay’s eyes on him as he lost control. 

He tightened his fingers on the chair. McKay regarded him for a moment more and then finally, thank god, dropped his gaze to the girl.

McKay paused for a moment and then tugged on the girl’s legs, moving them and spreading them, pushing at her left knee until she got the idea and hugged it to her chest. Sheppard realised that McKay had rearranged the girl for him, to give him the perfect view. He swallowed the saliva that quickly filled his mouth. They looked good together–Jesus, she was exactly McKay’s type, petite and mouthy and blonde. They looked perfect together. 

McKay brushed his thumb up and down the edges of the girl’s pussy. Her hips surged up and started making circles, like she was trying to chase his fingers. Sheppard’s toes curled in his boots as McKay sank two fingers right in. The girl groaned and Sheppard couldn’t stay in the chair any longer.

It was two steps to the bed, and the work of ten seconds to get the fastenings on her dress undone and find her breasts. He leant down to kiss her mouth. She was making little noises that pushed her tongue into his mouth over and over. He could only guess what McKay was doing to her. 

He broke away from her mouth to look at her breasts, to kiss them and suck a tiny pink nipple into his mouth. He curled his tongue around her nipple and tugged on it, bringing his hand up to skim over her other breast. She was making harsh little panting noises into his neck and twisting her fingers through his hair.

The sound of a belt being unbuckled startled Sheppard and make him look up quickly. McKay was kneeling between the girl’s thighs, and had pushed his pants down. Sheppard flinched at the sight of McKay’s cock standing out from McKay’s body; it looked–substantial and full and _hard_. 

Sheppard’s own dick was hard and throbbing insistently, but it was difficult to separate what his dick was telling him from the drugs fizzing through his system. His entire _body_ felt like his dick: his fingers on the girl’s nipple felt like his dick, the dogtags against his chest felt like his dick, his goddamn _elbow_ felt like his dick. 

Looking at McKay’s cock reminded him of his actual dick, though. Suddenly he was overcome with the need to just bury himself in something, anything. A mouth, the gorgeous wet cunt before him, even a hand. He scrabbled quickly at his pants, tearing at his zip and shoving his underwear down as fast as he could possibly manage. He pushed his dick into his fist and closed his eyes and groaned with relief.

When he opened his eyes, McKay was staring at him. McKay’s mouth was open, he looked stunned. Stunned and drugged, sweaty and speechless. Sheppard felt the discomfort rising in his chest–a sickly cold flush–and shoved it down. He stared back at McKay and deliberately gathered the moisture from his dick and wiped it over the girl’s stomach. McKay’s gaze followed his hand intently. 

Sheppard watched the sweat trickling down McKay’s forehead. 

McKay reached out slowly, like he was waiting for Sheppard to bolt. Sheppard stayed perfectly still. McKay took Sheppard’s right hand and molded it into a finger-gun shape. McKay’s fingers against his were warm and wet and sticky. Suddenly every single one of Sheppard’s nerve endings were in his hand. 

McKay guided Sheppard’s fingers into the girl’s pussy, past the springy curls, past the soft folds and deep into the absolute heat of her. McKay’s hand stayed on Sheppard’s wrist. 

Sheppard exhaled sharply, right on cue with the small whimper from the girl. She was wet and hot and smooth inside. Against his fingertips, he could feel her pulse banging fiercely inside her. McKay’s hand slid off Sheppard’s wrist and across to attend to the girl’s clit–she spasmed around Sheppard’s fingers and let out a moan. 

They fell into a rhythm, Sheppard pushing his fingers in and out, curling them and twisting them, McKay rubbing circles against her clit. She made increasingly higher pitched noises. Her foot kicked Sheppard in the shoulder as she flailed. 

When she came, it was spectacular, like nothing Sheppard had ever felt before. She clamped down around his fingers, her back arched and stayed like that, her stomach clenching and jerking, every muscle in her rigid for what seemed like an eternity.

They didn’t stop until she went limp, her chest rising and falling sharply as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Sheppard glanced at McKay and saw he was smiling. He couldn’t help grinning himself. 

McKay raised an eyebrow and Sheppard realised he was asking “what do you want?” again. Sheppard still didn’t know how to answer. McKay rolled his eyes–with his pupils dilated so far, the effect was distinctly weird–and took Sheppard’s hand. 

Sheppard’s fingers were dripping wet. McKay guided them further back, confusing Sheppard until one fingertip met her asshole and slid in almost by accident. McKay breathed a soft “yeah”, and then he left Sheppard there and moved up the bed.

Sheppard looked to McKay for direction, not really understanding, but McKay had his head down and was whispering into the girl’s ear. He had one big hand tracing circles on her chest, and whatever he was saying was making the girl giggle sleepily and spread her legs a little further. 

McKay kissed her briefly and then looked up at Sheppard and nodded. Sheppard swallowed hard and pushed with his finger, and suddenly he was inside the girl’s ass. 

McKay moved down the bed again and started to watch Sheppard’s hand intently. Sheppard started sweating–he was fingering a girl’s ass, and McKay was watching. He froze, unable to reconcile it and McKay batted him away impatiently and took his place. 

Now it was Sheppard’s turn to watch _McKay_ finger the girl’s ass. McKay looked _good_ at it, his hand moving smoothly and confidently.

The girl reached out and pulled Sheppard down next to her. 

Sheppard opened his mouth for a kiss, but the girl gently slid her fingers over his lips, closing them. She brushed her lips against his cheeks, his nose, his chin. He could feel soft puffs of air against his skin as whatever McKay was doing to her made her pant slightly. She looked into his eyes and then closed them with her fingers too. He felt her drop soft kisses on his eyelids and began to shiver with the sensation. She kissed his mouth, forcing the pace, slowing it down, not letting him kiss the way he wanted to. The tip of her tongue slid in minute increments across his lips. Sheppard felt goosebumps rising down his skin.

“Take off your clothes,” she whispered, then nipped his ear.

Sheppard hesitated. He could feel the drugs wearing off, could feel the dizzy warmth in his veins receding. He knew it wouldn’t be long before none of this could be blamed on chemicals. But his dick was still so, so hard, and he knew that there was no way in hell that he’d be able to just tuck himself back into his pants and walk out of this room.

Sheppard sat up and took off his shirt. He unlaced his boots and kicked them off, then lay back down and wriggled out of his pants. He could feel McKay watching him but he kept his eyes firmly on the girl. The discomfort was crashing back in, and this time there was less floating in his bloodstream to blur the edges. 

He felt like covering his dick up with his hands, which was so fucking ridiculous and juvenile when he was lying naked on a bed with a thoroughly finger-fucked girl and a semi-naked colleague. He forced himself to be still, to look up and meet McKay’s gaze.

“What?” he blurted out, surprising himself. McKay’s chin jerked upwards and a look of uncertainty crossed his face. Sheppard steeled himself and brought one hand down to his cock for a long, slow stroke. It made something in his stomach squirm to see the naked want on McKay’s face. 

“Lie down,” McKay said softly. Sheppard complied. McKay withdrew his fingers from the girl and nodded at her. She grinned and slithered over to straddle Sheppard, positioning his dick with one hand and sinking down on it in one smooth movement. 

Sheppard felt like he’d just been punched in the gut, like he was in heaven. He was cock-deep in a beautiful girl and it felt _amazing_. His hands went around her waist automatically and steadied her as he thrust up and up and–

“Wait,” McKay said. The girl pulled Sheppard’s hands off her waist and lay down on top of him, her breasts pressing against his chest. Sheppard clenched his teeth as he felt McKay parting his legs, the touches vaguely impersonal and yet incredibly intimate. 

McKay settled between their legs. 

“Ready?” he asked. The girl stopped kissing Sheppard’s neck long enough to murmur _“yes”_ and then McKay was, what, pushing into her ass? 

The pressure around Sheppard’s cock increased. He didn’t think he could bear it, felt like he was going to break apart. 

And then McKay began to thrust and all Sheppard could do was hold on and hold on and hold on.

It didn’t take long. There was no way he could make it last, it was too much, it was like drowning and being born and hunger and need all at once. The girl’s breasts were slick and sweaty as they slid over his chest, the girl’s cunt was yielding and grasping and hot and wet, and McKay was staring right into his eyes the whole time.

Sheppard started to come and reached up blindly, finding McKay’s hand almost by chance. He tangled their fingers together and gripped, squeezing McKay’s hand hard as his orgasm hit him. McKay didn’t break eye contact even to blink, even when he started coming himself. 

“I want,” Sheppard said. He didn’t let go of McKay’s hand. “I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [cimorene](http://livejournal.com/~cimorene111) for beta.


End file.
